My Little Pony - Friendship Was Magic
by divinebrony32
Summary: the mystically talented silent wraith had been in equestria for two years before leaving for griffhala in order to gain more control over his violently dangerous dark abilities. he returns to find his home destroyed and all of his friends and family either killed or enslaved by the vicious emperor ironhoof. he now resides in griffhala hiding from ironhoof and plotting his revenge.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 – prologue

Hello. My name is silent wraith. And I'm the world's last hope. 8 years ago, Emperor Stormhoof seized control of Equestria and killed the princesses. Four of the mane six were captured and died during interrogation; Stormhoof wanted to know where I was. I had been training my powers in a hidden dojo in the nation of Griffhala under Master Tenshi, an old stallion from the nation of Japon. When I returned to Equestria, I did not return to the smiling faces of my friends and family. I returned to a complete, unadulterated genocide. When I found a half dead Twilight Sparkle, she told me that Stormhoof had kidnapped the rest of the mane six. I stormed his fort the next day. I killed a lot of ponies. None of them innocent. All of them soldiers of the Stormhoof Army. I reached the interrogation chamber to find rarity, applejack, pinkie pie and rainbow dash all dead, seemingly murdered during some form of torture. Fluttershy was in the middle of the room, crying over the corps of the guard she had killed in blinding rage. She and I escaped that day, picked up Twilight and fled to master Tenshi's. We've been hiding here ever since, training, ready for the day that Stormhoof finds us. Fluttershy shows little happiness any more. She is no longer host to the shyness that she used to hold. Now she's a machine. An emotionless warrior driven by nothing but revenge. Sort of like me. I recently heard news that Stormhoof is closing in on Tenshi.

I guess now it's time for the hunter…

To become the hunted.

/AN/

_**Hey guys! The first chapter of my first fanfic! The name is inspired by deusgear's video of the same name. if any of you guys don't like what I did with turning flutters into a total badass. Deal with it. Or don't read this. It's okay with … R&R guys! If anyone is reading this on my deviantart, just comment on my profile! In other news, I used general zoi's awesome pony maker to show some of the oc's on my deviantart ( .com)! Check it out later if you have the time!**_

_**Anyway, until next time,**_

_**Divinebrony out!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - found

Chapter 1 – found

I sat there meditating as I had every Monday morning. This particular Monday morning, however, was the start of a sudden and difficult adventure. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. There was no kitchen. Half of Master Tenshi's entire house had been entirely obliterated by an explosive spell! As I looked down the mountain, I saw several unicorns wearing the iconic robes of a Stormhoof army artillery mage. As they charged up a second shot, hoping to actually damage something instead of silverware this time, I dived out of the doorway that once led to the kitchen and opened my wings. After gliding ten metres, I flapped them once. The one, powerful flash of feathers was enough to send me speeding towards the mages at seventy miles per hour. I summoned a dark aura around me and pounded my hooves into the ground. They had no idea what I was doing until it was too late. Huge spikes of darkness erupted from the ground, impaling the heads of the mages and disintegrating everything except the skull. I stood up; I hadn't had a lot of time to practice that technique, but it seemed like I could use it effectively in combat. I flew back up the mountain and towards the house. Once inside, I searched the area frantically for my friends. I found master Tenshi and helped him stand up. "Well, Wraith, it looks like they've finally found us." He said, walking out to the doorway. "Then I guess that there's no point in hiding anymore. Thank you, Master, for everything. Now I can control my abilities, I may have a chance of killing The Emperor." I replied. I thanked him for all the help he had given me and my friends and left the room. I woke Twilight and Fluttershy and explained the situation. Twilight asked about my training, I hadn't seen any of them for a few days so I told them how I had been. Twilight seemed happy that I had gained control over my powers. After travelling to a local restaurant to have the breakfast I missed, we collected our gear from the dojo and said farewell to Tenshi. Me, Twilight and Fluttershy met at the entrance and planned the trip ahead. We would travel through the forbidden ridge, make our way to the Equestrian border, trek through the Everfree Forest, enter Ponyville, take the train to Canterlot and kill the Emperor! "that's a little overly complicated, don't you think?" twilight asked. "no. No it isn't. Now let's go!" We all cheered and galloped down the path, preparing ourselves for the road ahead.

/AN/

FINALLY! An actual chapter! Sorry about the delay, school's been an ass with exams and such. Anyway, make sure to review this and, if you are reading this on deviantart, favourite, watch, comment and all dat stuff! Not forcing you by the way, it's entirely your choice! Anyway, until next time,

DivineBrony out!


End file.
